The Day She Walked Back Into My Life
by ximcarebear
Summary: Gabriella had to move to New York with her mom. When Troy let go of Gabriella, he thought he would never see her again. But he thought wrong.


_Today is Gabriella's last day. _Troy thought. _Even though she didn't break up with me, doesn't mean she won't forget about me. I can't believe she's gonna leave me. I thought her mom told her she's not moving until she graduates. And today is only the third day since the Twinkle Town musical. I'm so stupid of thinking she could be the one._

Troy walked to Gabriella's house to gather with the gang before she left for New York. They were throwing her a goodbye party so she doesn't forget them. They all promised to keep in touch with Gabriella when she moves.

Troy rings the doorbell. He sees the person he knew he would never see again after today. Gabriella.

"Hi Troy. Come in so we can get the party started." Troy walks in when he sees the gang was already there.

"C'mon, lighten up the mood, Troy. Just because Gabi's leaving doesn't mean she's not coming back." Sharpay said. She looks at Gabriella, "You are coming back someday right?"

"Of course Sharpay, you guys are my best friends. I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to." Gabriella fakely smiles at them.

"Well, let's get the party started!" Chad announced. They start the music and dance the night away. They fall into a deep sleep with Gabriella laying next to Troy, whose foot is on Chad's chest, whose arm is on Taylor's leg, whose strands of hair is on Sharpay's face, who was lying the opposite side of Ryan, who was sleeping on the couch.

* * *

The next day, Troy is the first to get up. He feels someone's head on his chest. He looks to see a beautiful dark-haired girl. Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Good morning Troy." Gabriella moaned half awake.

"Morning baby." Troy kissed Gabriella's lips.

The rest of the hour, they lay there and talked about the times that Gabriella was here.

"Remember when we met at the ski lodge?" Gabriella said.

"Wouldn't forget cuz you were there." Troy said. Gabriella smiled.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was reading a book while Troy was just standing on the side._

"_Let's see who shall sing next!"_

_The spotlight falls on both of them._

"_No I can't sing. C'mon you guys." Troy said. Gabriella just went up there without saying anything._

"_You guys will thank me for this." He leaves the microphone for Troy. "Or not."_

_Troy looks at Gabriella. She turns away. He takes a deep breath._

_**Living in my world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

_Troy felt uncomfortable so he decided to go on until he heard an amazing voice._

_**I never believe in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart**_

_**To all the possibilities… oooo…**_

_The song continued as both of them sang. It turned out to be incredible. That night when the fireworks exploded when midnight strikes, they exchanged phone numbers. Troy was still talking to Gabriella when he noticed she left._

_End Flashback_

"I still can't believe you have to leave today."

"Well, it's not my fault. My mom just got transferred without knowing."

"I'm gonna miss you. Promise to keep in touch?"

"I'm gonna miss you too. And of course I promise to keep in touch." Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead.

A few hours later, Gabriella and Ms. Montez's luggages were all packed and she was ready to go. Gabriella hugged everyone except for Troy. When she got to Troy, she couldn't help but cry as he hugged her and gave her one last kiss. Gabriella and her mom got into the cab and drove away. Troy felt like Gabriella had been drove away from his life.

* * *

It started raining a lot when Troy got back home. They was no one at home, so he was home all alone. He started doing his homework when he got distracted by his room. He looked around and saw his East High sweatshirt. Gabriella left it in his room the last day she slept at her house. It was the opening of the Twinkle Town musical and Gabriella decided to stay over at his house when he knew that she was moving. She forgot to take it back with her the next day. He looked around and saw a picture of him kissing Gabriella on the cheek. It brought tears to his eyes to know that he won't see Gabriella anymore. He was so caught up with the picture that he didn't hear the doorbell ringing. He rushed down to see the person he thought he would never see again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" He saw her holding a picture. "You still have that?"

"My mom left already to New York." Gabriella smiled. "I'm staying."

Troy grabbed Gabriella by the waist and started kissing her passionately. They didn't break the kiss when they got on the couch. He pulled away.

"Why didn't you leave with your mom?"

"I realized without you in my life, I wouldn't have the courage to leave." Gabriella said.

"So what now?"

"You'll see." They continued another kiss.

* * *

Troy was staring off into space when someone climbed onto his lap. He sees his five year old daughter Melissa Joy Bolton reaching for her daddy. He hugged Melissa as he looked at his wife. His wife was playing with their four year old Dylan John Bolton a.k.a. DJ Bolton. His wife looked at him too and smiled.

_February 19, 2006. The day she walked back into my life. _Troy thought as he looked at his wife, Gabriella Anne Bolton.


End file.
